The present invention relates generally to strollers, and more particularly, is directed to a reduced size tandem stroller that can safely hold two infants.
Strollers for transporting two infants have been made in two different configurations, namely a side-by-side configuration and a tandem (one in back of the other) configuration. Tandem strollers fold in half in the lengthwise direction. Because tandem strollers must provide sufficient leg room for the rear seated child, the rear seat must be positioned sufficiently far away from the front seat. This, however, increases the length and thereby the size of the stroller. As a result, tandem strollers require a heavy, complicated assembly, and are therefore not easily foldable and transportable.